Typically, an industrial truck includes a vehicle frame that provides structural support for the components of the truck as well as accommodates functional aspects of the truck. In particular, a battery-powered industrial truck, such as for example, a counterweight fork-lift truck, can have a frame design that includes a battery compartment for securing the battery during operation of the truck. To simplify access to such a compartment, the vehicle frame can include a door that opens and closes to provide access to an inside of the compartment. Some compartments can be designed such that the access door can open laterally with respect to the vehicle frame. However, such a door should not interfere with other operations of the truck nor be difficult to use.